With the advancement of society system, intravenous (IV) poles are commonly used in hospitals for holding a container of IV fluid suspended above a patient. Such poles are mobile in that they have wheels so as to move along when the patient is walking.
Although arrangements of this type have generally been satisfactory for their intended purposes, one example problem which has been encountered is that, the size, shape, look, and medical treatment may be intimidating and cause much apprehension with intravenous injection devices in young patients. Such apprehension can be the result from unfamiliar surroundings and equipment as well as unfamiliar ways of doing things and sometimes painful medical treatments.
Accordingly, an assembled IV pole is desirable for young patients to reduce the intimidation created by the medical equipment and eliminate the apprehension from medical treatments in hospitals, surgery centers and home care.
As well, there are opportunities to mount additional items to IV poles to provide additional decorative or functional features.